Ida Manson
by crazyreader11
Summary: Ida Manson has always been there for Sam but soon she'll have to pass the torch, or bowl of ice cream, along to the next in line. Just a cute little One-Shot including minor DxS illusion.


**Sup Phans? I've been working on two fanfics but they are still in the rough draft stage. School is upon me, like other writers, but I found some free time tonight and I hope you like the story I'm about to present!**

**I don't own DP nor will I ever :( On to the One-Shot!**

Ida Manson is a lot of things. She's a strong rebellious female, a strict mother, a pain in the ass mother-in-law, a wealthy business woman, and most importantly a proud grandmother. There is nothing else on Mother's Earth that Ida Manson loves more than Sam Manson. If you ask nicely she would state in a heartbeat how Samantha was the spitting image of her younger self. Not so much in looks but definitely in spirit. Won't take no for an answer, head strong, and open hearted. However, Sam tends to be a bit more extreme in her beliefs than she. Ida loves a good juicy steak every once in a while, she thoroughly enjoys gambling with her other elderly friends, and she takes the first move damned the consequences.

"Patience is a virtue Ida," she mumbled to herself as she pointed her electric scooter towards the kitchen entrance. It was midnight on a Thursday, yet she knew Sam was still awake. Something in the pit of her stomach told her she would need to talk to someone and Ida was determined to see her before bed. Within the past few days Sam had strayed from her usual witty never-back-down demeanor and had instead been as quiet as a book in a library, only speaking when necessary. It was staring to worry Ida and as long as she's lived she's never met a problem ice cream couldn't fix.

Well, expect for the lovebird situation. It takes most of her strength, which is vastly underestimated due to her old age, not to slap her granddaughter upside the head daily for being hesitant and waiting in the shadows when it came to that Danny boy. Had it been Ida she would have asked him out a few months ago! He's a strong, polite, caring young man who wants nothing more than to help and forgive people. Besides, if the glint his eyes give off whenever Sam's near is any indication, he cares very deeply for Ida's granddaughter. So though the ice cream hasn't worked its magic on that particular case, it doesn't mean that she should stop using the method.

Scooping out some milk chocolate frozen yogurt and dividing the delicious treasure into two bowls, Ida placed the carton back inside the large freezer, which consumed the bottom third of their new, modern, stainless steel fridge and shut the drawer. Wheeling over to the corner cabinet she grabbed a purple tray, Sam's favorite color alongside black, and arranged the two dishes with a spoon in each on top. She then moved to the island and snatched the vase containing the two daisies and situated it above and between the two bowls.

Smiling in satisfaction Ida set the tray on her lap and made her way to her personal elevator, pressing the button indicating she'd like to rise to level three. With the ding of the doors as they closed and then reopened ten seconds later, Ida rolled her scooter out into the hallway and began quietly navigating her way to Sam's large, dark room.

Although Ida was by no means a Goth, nor had she been one when she was a wild teen, she understood Sam's defense and rebelling. She may not exactly agree with it but she supported her granddaughter because that's what made Sam happy. And if it was the black garments against the pink monstrosities Pamela dearly loved she was 100 percent on the dark side.

Parking her scooter right outside the entrance, Ida hesitated so she could put her ear up against the door. She wanted to make sure Sam was awake and that she hadn't accidentally left the lights on as she fell asleep. She heard her soft voice rambling on about something that had nothing to do with what she truly wanted to talk about, so Ida decided knocking was fair and would no doubt save Sam from whatever she was avoiding.

Ida heard a gasp from the other side so she knew she was heard. Before anyone could think of anything she called, "Bubahla, it's only me. I just want to say goodnight. It'll only take a minute I promise." She put her scooter in reverse so she could scoot back a few inches in order to give the illusion she hadn't heard anything and waited. She heard shuffling and shushing and smiled to herself.

Sam hesitantly opened her door and peaked her head around the edge of the wood work. When she found that it was indeed Ida and she was in fact alone she generously widened the entry and graced the elderly woman with a real smile, one so scarcely seen when in the mansion. "Hey Nana. You realize its midnight right?"

"Pish posh Sam. I have the luxury of sleeping in tomorrow morning. As for you, why up so late?" Ida made her way to Sam's bedside, suppressing a shiver as it was colder in Sam's room than the rest of the house, and sat the tray down on top of the plush velvet comforter. She patted the seat next to the tray and gave a pointed look to her granddaughter. Sam silently closed her door and quickly made her way over to the chosen spot, taking one of the offered bowls of chocolate goodness and digging in.

"Mmm…I really needed this grandma," Sam confided as she took another spoonful of frozen yumminess.

"I can see deary," Ida stated as she took in Sam's appearance. There was a twig lodged in the back of her bed head, a few scraps on her elbow, and some dirt smudges yet to be washed away lying on top of her cheeks. "I won't push you to talk to me but I would feel much better if you talked to someone about what's going on in your life."

"Thanks grandma, but I can handle it," Sam assured while looking up, though not exactly at her grandma. Her focus seemed to be over her left shoulder and a little less than friendly, but Ida made no mention of it. Instead she patted her granddaughter's knee three times and smiled.

Once Sam smiled back she removed her resting hand and quipped, "Perhaps that Danny fellow?"

If it was possible to choke on ice cream, Sam would have done so at her grandma's seemingly innocent comment. As a blush soon consumed her cheeks and a suspicious air filled her lungs she nervously asked, "W-why do you say that?"

"Samantha, you know just as well as I do that he is a smart and respectful young man who cares very much for you. If you can't go to him and talk about such things then you shouldn't consider him a best friend," Ida concluded. Sam's eye twitched, but she also let out a small breath of relief. Ida guessed the other meaning of her question, one that could have been much more serious, had been safely surpassed in the mind of her granddaughter.

"Of course he's my best friend grandma!" Sam exclaimed after setting her dish back on the tray, half empty. "It's just—"

"Just nothing," Ida finished. Dropping the stern act along with her shoulders, she reached out to rub a speck of dirt off her face and quietly continued. "You don't need to be strong all on your own. No one should be. That's why we have friends Bubahla, to share and help with each other's problems as well as celebrate our lives."

Sam sat in quiet concentration for a minute before coming to a resolution. Raising her shoulders and cleaning the rest of dirt off, Sam locked eyes with Ida and said, "You know Nana, you're absolutely right."

"Grandma always knows best hun." Ida then proceeded to kiss the top of Sam's head, right in the middle of her forehead, before backing out from the side of the king sized bed. She directed her scooter to the door and only when she reached for the knob did Sam notice something peculiar.

"Um, Nana, you brought two bowls of ice cream. Don't you want yours?"

"O no sugar, I don't want it. Perhaps you can award it to any late night visitors, hm?" Winking before turning the knob and opening the door in one swift motion, she smiled at hearing Sam's small gasp. Turning to close the door she was pleased to see the small amount of understanding glistening in Sam's eyes as she said, "Good night Bubahala."

"Good night grandma," Sam murmured as Ida closed the door and the click of the lock echoed in the empty atmosphere. She waited a few minutes before speaking again. "I think she's gone. You can come out now."

"Do you think she knows I snuck in to see you?" Danny appeared in Phantom form a few inches next to Sam's bedside table as he eyed the door suspiciously. After another few seconds of silence he surmised that all was safe again. He floated over to the other side of the tray and plopped down.

"I…don't think we have to worry," Sam concluded, smiling softly at where her grandma had disappeared. Turning towards her guest she prepared herself to offer the extra bowl of ice cream to find that it was already in the process of being eaten. Taking on a playful glare she asked, "What makes you think you can eat that?"

"She said to offer it to any late night guests. I am a late night guest." With a smug smile Danny took another bite of the frozen dessert.

"Key word being 'offer' dork," Sam pointed out, trying and failing to keep her grin from turning into a smile. Shaking her head at Danny's and-your-point-is look she grabbed her own unfinished bowl and the two ate in comfortable silence.

Eventually the ice cream was gone and the tray was moved to the floor, Danny replacing its former place on Sam's left side. "She's right though."

Sam sighed. "I know." Unconsciously she leaned her head against his shoulder, just underneath his chin, and was pleasantly surprised that he wrapped his right arm around her back and used his left hand to remove a small branch from her tangled hair.

"Please tell me what I did wrong," Danny begged, dropping the twig near the foot of the bed. Sam smiled at his concerned tone. Though she didn't like the guilty undertone she did appreciate his persistence.

"Sometimes I feel that you and Tucker forget I'm a girl," she admitted.

"…I don't understand."

Sam shifted out of his embrace so she could look him in the eyes, much to both their displeasures (though unknown to each other). "I feel like you guys are constantly overlooking me. I mean I get that it's probably not intentional and partly my fault—"

"Whoa, what?" Danny incredulously interrupted.

"Simply put: I like to be complimented every once in a while instead of always hearing you two compliment every other girl."

"That's what you're upset over? Is this, like, a jealously thing?" Although Sam believed him to be teasing her, Danny meant the question seriously.

"No—"

"Good. Sam, no girl could even come close to how awesome you are. Tucker and I are lucky to have you. You're smart, independent, cute, funny…" With each compliment Sam's cheeks burned a little hotter and only after listing about a dozen traits did Danny realize he was rambling. "Wow, why am I still talking? I'm such a spazz."

Both teens seemed to freeze from the amount of embarrassment overtaking their nerves but eventually Sam moved past it and embraced Danny in a much needed hug. "Thanks Danny."

Holding back just as tightly Danny hummed, "Anytime Sam." He then did something totally unexpected by either party and pulled back just enough to plant a small kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Night Sammy." Disappearing from the hold he smiled as he saw the look of disbelief overtake Sam's face. Blushing slightly at his boldness he phased his way out of mansion and made his way home.

Sam was shocked at Danny's small action and granted herself an extremely girly feeling to rise throughout her person as she smiled like an idiot, falling backwards into an abundance of plush pillows. She allowed herself a minute to calm down before sitting up, clearing her throat, and calling, "You can come back in now."

Ida Mason practically slammed the door back open as she strolled in on her scooter. Taking notice of the empty bowls she picked up the tray and set it on her lap to bring back down to the kitchen. "I take it the ice cream flavor was favorable."

Both Manson women smiled in agreement. "How long have you known?"

"That Danny regularly sneaks in your room before bed or that he's the ghost boy?"

Weighing her options and not the least bit surprised Sam answered, "Both."

"Well, you just told me he continually sneaks in to say good night," Ida remarked, reveling in Sam's blush as further confirmation. "I've known he's Phantom for a quite a few months now."

"What gave him away?"

"Please Bubahla, it's not really that hard. I may be old but that doesn't mean I'm oblivious."

Laughing at how sad it is the town hasn't figured out Fenton and Phantom are one in the same, Sam hugged her grandma as tight as she carefully could and whispered, "Thank you grandma."

Hugging back her favorite person on Earth Ida softly replied, "I'm so proud of you Sam." Wheeling out of the embrace a few minutes later Ida made her way back out of her granddaughter's room. Closing it softly behind her she smiled as she heard Sam get comfy under her covers. The lights were out in under a minute and Ida soon made her way to her own room.

Ida Manson possessed many qualities. She was wise, devious, and caring. She wasn't quick to judge and tried with all her might to keep an open mind. She didn't give in to the Man and she could be very resourceful when needed. Saying a quick prayer before falling asleep she vanquished any fear she'd previously had about Sam's health. She knew that she would be well taken care of by Tucker, the friend who saw her as a sister, and Danny, the protector who would do anything to keep her safe, long after she passed. That's what grandmother's worry about: leaving their children uncared for. But it was quite plain to Ida that Sam would be fine. Sam would survive. Sam would be loved.

**I've been wanting to do a fic with Ida ever since I started writing but could never find the proper story to do so until now. I always thought she knew and much respect is to be brought to her for standing by Sam throughout thick and thin.**

**Hopefully one of the two fanfics currently being written will be finished soon so I can post a multi-chapter story instead of just one-shots. I'm really trying to focus on detail writing and it's taking a lot of energy. **

**Yes, I know frozen yogurt and ice cream are different, but I didn't want to continually say one or the other so I interchanged them. Sorry XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Until next time...crazyreader11**


End file.
